


Demon High

by Demonzblood



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonzblood/pseuds/Demonzblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Sarah had a good childhood. Good family, great friends, no problems. That was until Ace lost his parents due to a car crash, turning his world upside down. He isn't the cheery person he once was but now he's a coldhearted bastard. That's how they would describe him. Over some years he finds out that his friends and him aren't human. Some being demons, angels, werewolf's, and other supernatural beings. His friends and him go on adventures to help stop the Demon King from trying to destroy the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon High

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written from Wattpad

Sarah's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of a car horn that was coming from Ace's car. I got up from my bed and went to the window and yelled at him saying " Ace you idiot, you know I have a motorcycle" "Ok and who cares, come on we're going to be late." I checked the time, it was seven thirty-seven, I quickly ran to my closet and changed into my school uniform, brushed my teeth, and did the usual morning routines, grabbed my book bag and my keys and ran out of the house. " About time, you took forever, I thought I was forty already," Ace said jokingly. " Shut up Ace, I forgot to put on my alarm" " how, you would usually remember to put the alarm on?" " I was studying for the test, not wasting my time for shit... except for video games" "Yeah ok, whatever you say" He then replied before driving off to school and turned up the volume.

On our way there we jammed to some of our favorite songs, then I stopped Ace from killing someone. " Finally, no more dealing with the idiots on the road" "Until the end of school." He sighed. "Ugh, just my luck, oh and good luck on meeting with your new classmates, I'll see you in third period which will be..." he looks at the schedule and replies." Science" "Wait, what?" "Yeah I won't see you in about two hours, oh and I think your class would be with us too. Her eye starts twitching a bit. "Ok, I guess I'll see you then." The bell starts ringing. " Ok bye, oh don't forget to meet me at lunch so we can talk about the anime expo we're going to" "Okay bye Ace." I waved to him before he left and entered my classroom, noticing that the teacher wasn't there yet.

Some of the students were chatting, and some of them were goofing around. There's a note on the board that says:"Go pick your seats." She looked around the classroom only to find two seats left, she sits down next to a guy who has blond hair with a blue streak. Then he says "Hey gurl" I turned around "Do I know you?"Yes, do you not remember ME, the fabulous Danny?" *starts to remember* "Oh my gosh hey, what happened to your voice?" "Oh I'm just fabulous" "Oh... so your gay?" "Yaz bitch, it's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous!" Then somebody bursts into the room." I'm sorry for being late teacher!" the strange boy says. He then looks around to find that the teachers not there." Uh..." Dan spots Danny and walks toward him only to find the seat next to his crush was taken. "... Hi" he looks at me. " Do I know you?.." *remembers* " Oh yeah you're sarah, how are you?" "I'm good" *starts to feel awkward* The teacher enters the room and greets the students, After he does that he sits down and starts role call.

  



End file.
